Fait de beaux rêves, petite fleur
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. 18 ans. 18 ans que Raiponce vivait avec une peur de plus en plus forte au fond de son coeur. Mais grâce à un cadeau, cette peur se transforme en rêve, et en espoir...


**Fait de beaux rêves, petite fleur.**

Depuis sa naissance, Raiponce vit dans une tour, avec sa mère, Gothel.

Du fait qu'elle avait un mystérieux et précieux pouvoir depuis sa naissance, elle a toujours vécu dans cette tour, caché, éloigné et protégée et de tous ceux qui pourraient vouloir utiliser le pouvoir magique de sa chevelure à des fins égoïstes

Et donc, depuis maintenant 18 ans, elle n'a toujours connu rien d'autre que la sécurité, l'isolement, la solitude et la peur...

La peur... même si le jour, elle était occupée à faire ses éternels et répétitives tâches quotidiennes, que sa mère était présente, qu'elles passaient du temps ensemble, cette peur était absente. Mais le soir, quand Gothel était couché, et que Raiponce était dans sa chambre, cette peur revenait.

Elle avait peur de la nuit, du soir, de la solitude qui grandissait dans son coeur même si sa mère était à l'étage inférieure. Elle repensait à cette peur car elle n'avait plus de quoi s'occuper l'esprit, et elle y pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme...

Voilà la nature de cette peur : au fil des années, elle avait rêvé d'amour, de connaitre le bonheur qu'elle lisait dans ses livres de contes de fées, malgré les mises en garde de sa mère. Et craignant de devoir passer toute sa vie dans cette tour, coupée du monde, elle avait peur de ne jamais connaitre les bons sentiments de l'amour...

Il lui fallait de nouvelles occupations pour se changer les idées. À sa demande de lui trouvait de nouveaux livres pour s'évader, ou trouver de nouvelles idées de dessins, sa mère avait accepté. Par chance pour la jolie bonde, elle lui en avait trouvé un, avec beaucoup de pages et de belles illustrations sur toutes les légendes du monde.

Folle de joie, Raiponce gardait ce livre pour ses lectures du soir. Afin d'échapper à sa peur. Toutes les nuits, elle lisait les histoires sur le père Noël, le lapin de pâque, la petite souris, le marchand de sable, le croque mitaine, le père fouettard, le joueur de flûte, le nain tracassin, etc., tout en admirant les magnifiques illustrations, tout en rêvant d'aventures...

Mais un soir, sa lecture en était arrivé à celle de Jack Frost. Quand elle vit son portrait, la jeune fille avait des yeux admiratif, rêveur, son coeur battait étrangement la chamade, et elle commençait à ressentir un sentiment étrange et inconnu en voyant le portrait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, aux yeux bleus de glace, la peau pâle accompagnée d'un sourire espiègle, vêtue de bleu partiellement recouvert de givre, avec un étrange bâton de bois gelé,

Elle effleura involontairement l'illustration du bout des doigts, et se mit à sourire.

- Comme il est beau... avait-elle murmurait avec une voix rêveuse

Elle comprenait enfin qu'elle ressentait ce qu'elle avait rêvé depuis des années. Elle était tombé amoureuse de l'esprit de l'hiver ! beaucoup trouveraient cet amour idiot, mais au moins, elle ne ressentait plus cette peur ! elle lut l'histoire avec curiosité, ses sentiments pour lui s'intensifiant au fil de sa lecture. Elle avait trouvé son rêve qui lui redonnait le sourire, l'espoir, et qui libérait son coeur...

Elle ne faisait plus que lire, relire, et relire encore son histoire tous les soirs, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'admirer le visage du beau jeune homme. Bien entendu, elle gardait tout cela pour elle, ses sentiments, ses lectures, ses rêves, sa joie, etc. Elle n'en disait pas un mot à sa mère de peur qu'elle lui confisque le livre et qu'elle ne puisse plus revoir le visage de Jack, ni son sourire espiègle, joueur et séduisant.

Elle rêvait de le voir, car dans le livre, c'était écrit qu'il faisait tomber sa neige dans tous les pays du monde la nuit, quand tout le monde dormait, cherchant également ce qui lui manquer dans sa vie, pour ne plus être seul dans ce vaste monde...

Elle attendait donc avec impatience que l'hiver arrive. Etant en été au mois d'août, il lui restait quatre mois à attendre pour voir les flocons et la neige tomber. Grâce à ce livre et cette légende, elle avait commencé à adorer l'hiver, les flocons, le givre, le froid, la blancheur scintillante de la neige au soleil et de la pureté qu'elle dégageait.

Elle avait imaginé qu'il la trouverait, elle et sa tour, qu'il tomberait amoureux d'elle, qu'il l'emmènerait dans ses bras, par la voie des airs, loin de sa prison, de sa solitude, de sa peur...

Elle s'endormit donc sereine, rêveuse et amoureuse. Elle savait qu'elle allait encore rêver de lui et du jour de leur rencontre, si ce jour devait arriver.

Après tout, on ne sait jamais ?

* * *

_ Voila. un autre OS mais cette fois ci sur ma petite blonde adorée. ^^ Certe plus court, mais j'ai voulu lui donner une certaine intensité. :)_

_Ben oui parce que j'ai regarder le film récemment, et j'ai fait pause sur ces bouquins et j'ai zoomer pour voir de quoi ça parle. Et je me suis dit," mais ça parle de quoi tes livres?" alors ben voila. j'ai repris aussi le fait qu'elle veuille quitter sa tour, mais pour une autre raison, histoire de changer des lumières. :D __Donc le livre mystère en cadeau, son rêve de liberté et de la romance! Paf! petit OS! mignon non? ^u^_

_J'espère que ça vous a plut! un avis en review? :3_

_Encore merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt! ^^ _


End file.
